Secret Keeper
by pompeypearly
Summary: A sequel to A TWO FRONT WAR. Chloe is keeping another secret. Pure fluff. One shot.


**Spoilers:** None that I can think of!

**Summary**: Fluff. Sequel to 'Baby Proofing' and 'A Two Front War'

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own.

All comments and reviews are appreciated, including the "you suck" variety. So please review - they're like crack to me!

* * *

There was nothing more beautiful than the woman knelt on the floor across the room from him. Her face was flushed, her blonde hair swept back in a band, and a small hand cradling the stomach heavily swollen with his child. She was placing some smaller packages into a larger plastic box marked 'Chloe's Clothes'.

"Are you finally planning on unpacking that box?" He asked.

Chloe startled as she looked up to find Oliver leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. She quickly replaced the lid on the box and slid it back into her side of the closet. "You're home early. I thought you were busy at Luthorcorp until tonight."

"Meeting was rescheduled." He walked forward and offered her his hands. She gratefully took them, needing all the help she could get to get back on her feet.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he tried to give her a hug hello. At eight months pregnant they were finding that even some of the simplest intimacies between them were difficult. She sighed as he began to rub soothing circles with the palms of his hands along the sides of her bump.

"What were you doing that was so important for you to get on the floor?" He asked mentioning to the closet with a nod of his head.

"You know in all of those books I've read not one of them mentions that as easy as it is getting onto the floor, getting up is another matter. When I dropped my car keys yesterday I was seriously contemplating calling Bart." She smiled.

"So what was so important you risked beaching yourself?"

"Nothing. Just clearing up a few things."

"You shut that box like you were hiding body parts, Chloe. Come on, what's in there?" He was grinning. He could tell she was hiding something and trying to play things cool.

"Just some pre-pregnancy clothes. Just looking longingly at my old jeans wondering if I'll ever be able to fit into them again."

"Yeah. Right.." He stepped to the side making his way towards the closet.

"No!" She stepped in front of him blocking his path.

The grin broke out into a full smile. "What are you hiding my birthday present in there? Come on Chloe, just let me have one little look."

"I'm serious Oliver. Do you want me to sit down in front of the closet? Because I will and there is no way you'll be able to shift me."

"I am fully prepared to take on that challenge." He said seriously, taking a step towards her.

"Okay, okay!" She held her hands out in front of herself to stop him. "Just, let me fully explain everything before you say a word."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "There really is a dead body in there?"

She sighed loudly. "I've been keeping clothes for the baby in there."

"But the wardrobe in the baby's room is full of clothes. Why are you stashing more in here? You think I'd complain about more random purchases?" He thought for a second. "Did Lois buy a Blur onesie?"

"No, although you might think it's as bad as that." She shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Remember my scan two months ago when you had to run out to take that urgent call from AC?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, while Emil was scanning I sort of got a glimpse at something I shouldn't have…"

He had been to all but one of the scans with her, so he knew that a twin hiding in there wasn't an option. And Emil would have mentioned if something was wrong with the baby.

Then it dawned on him what she could see on an ultrasound that would get her all worked up. "You know the sex of the baby don't you?"

"It was an accident! I asked Emil if what I saw was what I thought it was…and he kinda confirmed it."

"You knew and you didn't tell me! I've wanted to know since the beginning! You should have told me there and then!" He couldn't believe that she hadn't shared this with him.

"After all my speeches about us finding out together at the birth? I just wanted to pretend I hadn't seen anything!"

He couldn't help the small laugh from escaping. "You weren't going to fake surprise at the birth were you?"

"I didn't mean to find out without you! I didn't want you to be disappointed that you didn't find out at the same time as me." Tears began to well in her eyes. "And I'm fed up of these hormones turning me into an emotional, brainless mess! I should have just learned to keep my mouth shut!"

Oliver sat next to her on the bed and drew her into a hug. "It's okay. Really. As long as you promise that next time we both find out together. No arguments."

"Next time? Getting a bit ahead of yourself there aren't you Mr. Queen?" She laughed while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I think the more important question is why am I still waiting to find out what we're having?"

Chloe smiled and bit her lip. She could see that Oliver was practically twitching in anticipation. "Why don't you go ahead and look at my super secret purchases?"

He practically bounced off of the bed and tore into the box the minute he slid it out from the closet.

"Oh my god. Really?" He pulled out the tiniest pair of blue dungarees he had ever seen. "A boy? Really?"

His eyes were wide and shining, matching his smile perfectly.

Chloe knew he would be happy at the thought of having a boy. Lois had been filling his head for weeks with stories of how much trouble they had given their parents growing up. It was obvious the thought of trying to raise a girl from the Sullivan-Lane gene pool had scared him half to death. She had even caught him researching all-girls schools.

"A boy. What I saw on the scan left little doubt in my mind." She confirmed.

"I'm going to have a son!" He jumped up and rushed over back to Chloe before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

"Yeah, me too!" She laughed.

"I know, I didn't forget, it's just…we're having a boy! I've got to call someone." He went to make for his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Just someone, anyone!"

"No!" She snatched the phone away from him. "This was supposed to be a secret remember? You want to ruin the betting pool that Lois has going?"

A sly smile appeared as he contemplated what she had said. "Is it too late to get in on that?"

"I wouldn't if I were you, I think Clark has been cheating." She smiled before kissing him softly "I'm surprised the guys haven't caught on yet."

"He's the only one who thinks we're having a boy?" He asked.

"No. But he's the only one who's bet this kid will be born with a head full of hair. I keep on catching him giving me that thousand yard stare of his."

"I don't know how I feel about Clark using that X-Ray vision on you…but it's not going to spoil my mood!" He grabbed Chloe by the hand and started to lead her out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out. We are celebrating."

She struggled to keep up with his long strides. "Ollie! I can't go out like this! I'm in my sweats!"

He stopped and took a moment to take in her appearance. "Okay. Put something else on, but don't take too long." He shooed her towards the bedroom before sitting on the sofa to wait for her return.

Chloe stood by the doorway for a few seconds to watch him. He looked as if he was about to burst with pride, and she swore he had the goofiest grin she'd ever seen. It wasn't a sight she was used to seeing but she could honestly say she could get used to it. For the first time in years Chloe was looking forward to the future, she just hoped that the man sitting in the room across from her would want to be a part of hers for a very long time.


End file.
